The invention relates to an apparatus for the fixation of an optical apparatus in accordance with the preamble of the claim 1.
The known apparatuses of this kind have a first member and a second member which are adjustable relative to one another and can be brought into and out of engagement with a guide rail and a means for the fixing of the members to the guide rail, the means comprising a bolt with a threaded section and a knurled knob. The bolt is secured in the first member and penetrates the second member so that the threaded section lies exposed outside of the second member in order to screw on the knurled knob.
The disadvantages of the apparatus are to be seen essentially in that a certain amount of care is necessary when releasing the knurled knob for the purpose of displacement of the optical apparatus and in that a security against unintentional release for the removal of the optical apparatus is not provided.
The invention is based on the object of improving a device for the fixation of an optical apparatus.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention with the features of the claim 1.
The advantages of the invention are essentially to be seen in the simple handling of the apparatus and in the safety of the apparatus against faulty operation.
Advantageous embodiments of the apparatus result from the dependent claims.